Fate in a different world
by SerephinaRaven
Summary: Rose was raised by Janine and Abe Mazur together. The Dragomir's are alive. Dimitri saved Ivan from the strigoi who would have killed him otherwise. Lissa is queen. there is a ball coming up. A ball where Rose and Dimitri meet. Will two people fated to be together somewhere else, be together in a different world, stay together?
1. Chapter 1

**The beginning:**

Name: Rosemarie Hathaway Mazur

Gender: female

Age: 22

Race: Dhampir

Parents: Janine Hathaway-Mazur and Ibrahim mazur

Sibling(s): Kenna mazur (10), Dhampir.

Significant other(s): Mason Ashford (ex-boyfriend), Adrian Ivashkov (ex-boyfriend).

Occupation: guardian

Charge: Queen Vasilissa Dragomir.

Title: captain of the queen's guard, Guardian Hathaway

Race: Scottish/Turkish.

Physical description : around 5"9, skin the color of the inside of an almond, curvy, lean muscular, dark brown wavy hair, deep brown eyes with flecks of gold.

**Prologue part 1**

Rose Hathaway mazur was born to Janine Hathaway-mazur, a well-known guardian and Ibrahim mazur, an infamous moroi. Going against their culture, they fell in love, got married and, they raised rose together.

Rose attended st Vladimir's academy and started her training to be a guardian. Very vacation her parents picked her up and they spent the holidays together. Rose immediately became best friends with vasilissa Dragomir, or as she liked to be called, Lissa, one of the few remaining of the royal Dragomir bloodline.

At 15, rose was the best novices the school had. When the two girls went out for their Christmas shopping trip, they were ambushed by strigoi. Rose killed two of them before one of them cut off her oxygen supply. Lissa brought her back to life, resulting in the both of them being shadow kissed.

Rose, already well known for her skills and parentage, became even more famous. She graduated top of her class and was assigned to guard Lady Vasilissa Dragomir, her best friend, along with two other guardians, her being the head.

Two years later, Queen Tatiana Ivashkov decides to step down and chooses Lissa as her successor because of lissa's element, spirit, and her decisions in the council.

Lissa and her family accept the ruling bloodline, and the coronation is performed. Now as Captain of the queen's guard at 22, Rose is one of the most well-known Guardians.

**Part 2 of prologue:**

Name: Dimitri belikov

Gender: male

Age: 26

Race: Dhampir

Parents: olena belikova and Nathan Ivashkov

Sibling(s): Karolina belikova (36), Victoria belikova (21), Sonya belikova (30). All Dhampir

Significant other(s): none

Occupation: guardian

Charge: lord Ivan Zeklos.

Title: Guardian belikov

Race: Caucasian** (A/N: that's what it said on wikia)**

Origin: Russia

Physical description: around 6"7, skin is fair and lightly tanned, lean muscular, brown straight hair, deep brown eyes.

Backstory:

Dimitri belikov was born in Russia to a moroi and Dhampir. His father is Randall Ivashkov, a royal who is known for sleeping around.

He fast became the top of his class with his skills and strength. When he was 18 he graduated and became his best friend, Lord Ivan Zeklos' guardian. Till date he has 7 molnija marks.


	2. Chapter 2: Rose

**Here's chapter 1! Reviews are appreciated! **

**Chapter 1**

"Lissa!" rose exclaimed at her charge, bondmate and best friend. Lissa rolled her eyes, and continued reading the reports written by the head guardian, long used to Rose's antics. "Liss" she said again, trying to get the Queen's attention. "Hmm?" Lissa made a non-committal noise, preoccupied with her duties.

"Queen Vasilissa Sabina Rhea Dragomir" She shouted. Lissa's head shot up and she nearly fell out of her chair. She straightened up and sighed. "What Rose?" She loved her best friend, but she had duties and needed to fill in some paperwork.

"The ball is coming up" Rose groaned flopping down onto one of the sofa's in Lissa's office. Lissa laughed. "I know Rose, I'm the queen, I scheduled it". "I don't think you get the severity of the situation," Rose whined impatiently. "It's one of the only balls I am allowed to as you best friend and not you guardian."

Lissa frowned, "why? Is there a problem with you coming as my guardian?" Rose groaned. "You know I didn't mean it that way-"she stopped when she saw Lissa's small smile.

She immediately sat up straight, dramatically put a hand to her chest and gasped. "Lissa" she said dramatically. "How dare you question my loyalties to you?" She slouched once more, and covered her face with her hands and fake sniffed for dramatic flair.

Lissa rolled her eyes and tapped her papers against the table to make them orderly. "Oh, shut it Rosemarie" she smiled at her bondmate and stood up, straightening her suit. She placed her papers on the table and looked at Rose "now what was your issue with the ball" she questioned, raising an eyebrow. "I don't have a dress" Rose mumbled from beneath her hands.

Lissa scoffed. "that's all? Rose, I'm the queen of the moroi. I'm sure that I can pull some strings and get you one last minute."

Rose looked the ground and sighed." I know you can Liss, that's not the point" she shuffled her feet and looked up at her best friend. "We haven't been doing much together other than our duties. I thought we could at least go to the court dress store to buy something nice"

Lissa's expression morphed into one of guilt. She glanced up at the clock hung on the wall. Her face suddenly brightened. She walked over to Rose and pulled her up, "I have two hours free" she said cheerily. Rose stood up with disbelief on her face. "Are you serious?" She marveled. Lissa grinned, "Never been more serious" her face took on a thoughtful expression "oh wait, I was more serious when I told you when you should stop dating Adrian" she laughed.

Rose rolled her eyes and playfully shoved her bondmate. "I get the point" she remarked. They both looked at each other and let out a laugh before gutting up. Before leaving, Rose made sure she had all three stakes on her, and then they started out towards the store.

Lissa squealed so loudly that her four other guardians came rushing in to see what was wrong. They relaxed when they saw the sight in front of them.

Rose was wearing a dress that Lissa picked out for her, and Lissa had her hands over her mouth. "Sorry" she said sheepishly, looking at her guardians.

She nodded at them to go and they left shaking their heads, a smile on their faces. They all loved their queen, but sometimes she was such a teenage girl.

"Congratulations", Rose said sarcastically. "You woke up everyone who is-was sleeping in court. Would you like to scream even louder and wake up everyone in St Vlad's too?"

Lissa scoffed. "Stop being overdramatic," Rose rolled her eyes. Lissa continued "You need to buy that dress" her eyes glossed over "You look so beautiful" she gushed. Rose crossed her arms over her chest. "Now who's being dramatic" she mumbled, rubbing her arms self-consciously. People were still giving her looks after Lissa's scream.

Rose had been in the spotlight pretty much since birth. Her parents were extremely well known in the moroi and Dhampir world. Then she became one of the last Dragomir's best friends. She dated one of the other last Dragomir's, an Ivashkov, killed two strigoi, and become bonded to youngest Dragomir, who was also one of the few spirit users in the world.

If that wasn't enough, she was she was the youngest ever Captain of the queen's guard force, and said Queen was also the youngest elected ruler in the Moroi world, having been elected at 19.

So by now, Rose was definitely used to all the attention. That didn't mean that she liked it, though. Lissa beamed "You are so buying that" she commanded.

"Are you sure?" Rose questioned, standing in front of Lissa. "It's perfect" Lissa gushed "do a twirl for me" she had a huge grin on her face. Rose glanced down at the price tag and nearly dropped the dress. "I can't buy this" she stated. Lissa scoffed, "Who said you were paying?" Rose sighed "I love you Liss, but I can't let you pay for this"

"Rose", Lissa started. "You've ben protecting me my whole life, and even now, when you're off duty, you still carry so many stakes with you. The least I can do is pay for your dress." Rose gave her an amused look. "Lissa, you said that the last three times we needed to buy me anything"

Lissa glared at her. "Fine then" she hissed "As your monarch, I command you to let me pay for that dress" Rose reluctantly agreed. "Stop looking so smug" she snapped without any venom in her voice. Rose looked at herself in the mirror.

The dress was a dark olive green, which contrasted well with her slightly dark skin.

It had a halter neck and flowed smoothly to the ground. The dress brought out the curves of her body without making her seem slutty. The material was soft, and had intricate silver designs on the top. Her hair was pinned up, but she would let it down for the ball.

The ball was one of the few that Dhampirs could attend. There were three of these balls throughout the year and each Dhampir could attend only one. The non-royal moroi could also attend these balls. The rest of the guardians would do their usual job and guard the court from invasion.

They paid for the dress and left.

**That's it for this chapter! What did you think?**

**Next chapter will be Dimitri's POV and their meeting at the ball.**


	3. Chapter 3: Dimitri

**I was in a good mood so I just decided to post a little earlier!**

**Here's chapter 2! Reviews and constructive criticism are appreciated..**

**I also made a mistake in the previous chapters. I forgot to mention that rose and Andre Dragomir briefly dated in their early twenties, sorry about that.**

**CHAPTER 2: DIMITRI**

Dimitri straightened his tie nervously. Usually he accompanied his charge Ivan Zeklos to royal events around the world as his guardian. For only the second time in his eight years of guarding him, he was going by himself.

"Stop stressing Dimka" he heard the soothing voice of his sister, Victoria belikova. She was also attending as a guest, only it was her first time. She guarded a lady Conta; she was the only woman in their family to finish her guardian training and graduate as one. Unlike most guardians who guarded people who they had known for a while, Vika had requested for a charge who she had never met before.

She was assigned Lady Camille Conta, someone who had the same idea of getting someone who she hadn't met before. The two had hit off immediately and were a great example of charge and guardian with a good relationship.

Dimitri turned around and sighed. "I know Vika." he stated, "but I feel uncomfortable without Ivan"

Vika smiled. Dimitri looked at her dress. It was black and strapless and was fitting until the waist then flowed to the ground. A Plain and simple dress. He raised an eyebrow at her. "Are you trying to grab someone's attention?" he asked with an amused smile. She scoffed "why? Do I need a reason to look nice" she said with a glare. He quickly took a step back and apologized. The belikova women could be scary if they wanted to.

Suddenly Vika became nervous. "The queen will be there right?" she mumbled. "I've never seen her before"

Dimitri smiled softly at his younger sister. "You have no reason to be worried. She is a wonderful and kind person." He said quietly. She looked up at her brother "But what about her guardian? I've heard that she is badass and beautiful" she grinned. "I've seen her before, at the coronation" Dimitri said shaking his head at his sister's choice of words. **(A/N: they have seen each other but only briefly)**. "She is pretty badass" he laughed. "But with Zmey and a Hathaway as parents it's hard not to be"

They smiled and prepared to leave. The ball was to start in about half an hour, but Vika wanted to get there early to meet people. Soon they both left for the ball.

In the ballroom, Vika's eyes widened once she saw someone and she nudged Dimitri with her elbow. He grunted in pain and gave her a questioning look. "There's Zmey." She hissed. She continued "and look who he's talking to." Dimitri could make out a tall and regal figure talking to Zmey. It was obviously a moroi. What came next really surprised him.

Zmey, a man known and feared all over Russia and turkey guffawed loudly. It was then that Dimitri noticed who he was speaking to. It was the queen of the moroi, Vasilissa Dragomir. He reached over and -Dimitri's eyes widened in shock. Zmey just ruffled his Monarch's hair.

The moroi man glanced over and realized that Dimitri was standing there. He made the 'come here' motion with his hand. Dimitri gulped and he and Vika shared a look.

They walked over to the queen and Zmey. Lissa smiled brightly at them and reached over to shake Dimitri's hand. Surprise laced his voice when he asked "Your majesty?". She scoffed. "Nonsense Dimitri, any friend of Uncle Abe's is a friend of mine. You may call me Lissa"

Vika hesitantly cracked a smile "Uncle Abe?" she questioned. Lissa laughed "And you must be guardian Belikova. Camille has told me a lot of good things about you." Vika's eyed widened in surprise and awe. The queen of the moroi had just complimented her.

Abe turned over to Dimitri and spoke in Russian "How is olena?" Lissa smacked Zmey on the back of his head "It's bad enough when you and rose start speaking in Turkish, stop speaking Russian" she snapped. He held his hand up in defeat a small smile gracing his features.

To say Dimitri and Victoria were shocked was an understatement. One of the most influential moroi and the most dangerous moroi were bickering like family. But of course, Dimitri realized. They were family. Rose was Abe's daughter and Lissa's guardian. Not to mention that they had a bond.

Dimitri replied that she was doing well. Abe turned to Lissa and asked "where is that insane daughter of mine? Isn't she supposed to be at your side all the time?"

Lissa replied that she was safe enough and gestured to a surly looking guardian a few feet behind them. She lowered her voice "that's Emory, he's my near guard for now. Where's Aunt Janine?" Lissa asked with a frown. Dimitri didn't think he could be any more surprised.

"With Rose" he said shaking his head "they're both getting ready together. That's why I asked you"

Lissa shrugged her delicate shoulders. "How am I supposed to know?"

Abe gave her a look and tapped her forehead. Lissa sighed and nodded. Her eyes glazed over and a look of concentration crossed her face. **(A/N: she can't see through rose's eyes but they can send messages back and forth)**

Her eyes cleared and she spoke "They're on the way". Vika stiffened and Lissa looked over at her. "Don't worry" she said gently. "I know that rose's reputation precedes her but she is really sweet once you get to know her" Abe snickered at Lissa's words and she lightly hit his arm.

Just then people started filling in. Only two of them caught Dimitri's eye. One was a redheaded Scottish woman who he was well acquainted with. Janine Hathaway Mazur was one of the most formidable guardians he knew. He wouldn't dare cross her, he valued his life.

He looked at the woman next to her. She was tall for a female Dhampir. Lean and curvy, with light muscle on her arms. Her body was slim and only her shoes were visible under her dress. He looked up at her face and forgot how to breathe. He remembered her being beautiful at the queen's coronation three years prior, but the person standing in front of him was a goddess.

Her face was heart shaped, with large brown doe eyes. He had lived in a house full of women long enough to notice what kinds of makeup they wore. Her face had light makeup, around the eyes and on the lips, but that was all.

Her nose was straight and her cheekbones were high. Her lips were pouty and full, painted a dark shade of red. He knew who she was before she had even spoken. This was rose Hathaway Mazur.

Then she grinned and spoke. "Now that I've entered, looks like the party can start" holy shit. If the beauty wasn't enough, her voice did it. Oh her voice. It was melodious and slightly husky. He was stunned. That was an incredible feat. It was extremely tough to stun Dimitri belikov. She hadn't even directed her words to him but she had done it.

Lissa shook her head at Rose's antics.

Turns out Vika had no reason to worry. Shortly after their little chat with the Mazur family, Lissa left to socialize with other non-royal moroi. Janine and Abe left and were quietly speaking in a corner, Abe's arm loosely hanging on her waist.

Rose and Vika started a conversation about some recent Dhampir rights movement while Dimitri stood there silently, bored without anyone to talk to. Victoria saw someone she knew and went to talk to them, leaving only rose and Dimitri standing. "Do you want a drink?" she asked softly.

Dimitri was in awe that a Dhampir legend was speaking to him, but he kept his guardian mask in place. "Dimitri" she prodded. He realized he hadn't answered, and nodded at her. She rolled her eyes. "You know," she started "I'm starting to think that you're a mute."

He cracked a smile and said that he wasn't. Rose downed two drinks and pulled him to the dance floor.

They started dancing to the beat. Rose looked up at him and started to talk "it's okay to let loose in a while" she stated. "Don't waste the opportunity". He looked down at her and smiled. She was right. This was one of the few times he was allowed to have fun. He wasn't going to waste it. They started up a conversation about their childhoods and realized that they were pretty similar.

After about an hour they sat down and Vika joined them. Soon a handsome guardian sat down next to Rose. She grinned and kissed his cheek "took you long enough" she exclaimed at him. Dimitri's heart sank. Of course she had a boyfriend. He glanced down at her hand. No ring visible. She turned towards them and introduced the other man to the siblings. "This is Guardian castile, one of my closest friends" she added.

Vika glanced between them. "Um" she started. "Just friends?" she questioned hesitantly. The two 'friends' shared a look and rose assured Vika that they were just friends. Vika relaxed her shoulders.

An evil grin crept up on Rose's face and she directed it at Vika "Why? Would you be jealous if we were more?" she questioned. Vika shuffled uncomfortably. Rose discreetly jabbed Eddie in the side. He hurriedly got up and offered a hand to Victoria. "Would you like to dance?" he asked softly. Dimitri glared at him. Victoria was still his baby sister. She happily accepted his hand and replied softly, "I would love to"

Soon after that Rose left after wishing Dimitri a good night. After that the ball didn't seem that interesting. He saw Vika and Eddie dancing close together to a slow song.

He sighed and made his way to the room he was sharing with Ivan temporarily. He made sure to be quiet and padded softly to his room. He changed and then lied down on his bead, arms crossed behind his head. For some reason he couldn't sleep for a long time, but when he did, his dreams were filled with a certain brown haired beauty.

**Do you want a rose's POV of the same scene, or something else? Please review, it means a lot to me.**


	4. Chapter 4: Dimitri

**Hey guys! It's been a while since I've updated, sorry about that. I decided to type up the next few chapters because I may be travelling soon and I won't be able to write. **

**If anyone has any suggestions for scenes I'm willing to write those chapters. Also, if anyone has a birthday request then PM me and I'll do my best.**

**Some of you wanted a Rose POV and some a Dimitri POV. I decided to do a Dimitri POV of the next day and the next chapter will be completely Rose POV.**

**With all that said let's get on with the story**

**Chapter 3**

Dimitri was sitting on the couch of the room he was temporarily living in in the Zeklos wing of the moroi royal court. Ivan was on the couch opposite to him reading a newspaper. He glanced up at Dimitri, setting the paper down. Dimitri had known Ivan long enough to know that he wanted to talk and raised an eyebrow at him

"I was thinking," Ivan stated, a thoughtful expression on his face, "we should stay here."

Dimitri set down his book and gave Ivan his full attention and asked him, "stay here? Like permanently?"

Ivan nodded in agreement. "I went to talk to queen Tatiana and she agreed to make living arrangements for us. You will stay in the Zeklos guardians quarters." A doubtful expression crossed his face. "You are okay with it right?" he asked, regretful that he hadn't asked his best friend first.

Dimitri shook his head smiling one of his rare smiles. "Ivan you are my charge. Where you go, I go. You don't need to ask." Ivan grinned. "So it's decided then. We'll move in here properly next week"

Dimitri frowned slightly. "Any specific reason though?"

While Dimitri and Ivan were both very different, there were a few qualities that they both shared. They were both very driven towards their goals and they had many friends, but very few people meant the world to them.

Along with that, they had a reason for everything that they did. The odds of Ivan moving here without a concrete reason were slim.

"There is a reason." Ivan agreed. "There are multiple Moroi events over the next few months and it would be a pain traveling back and forth between Russia and the states."

Dimitri scoffed. "There is no way you can expect me to believe that shit Ivan. Give me a real reason"

Ivan rubbed his arms and sighed

. Dimitri took a closer look at Ivan's face. The shadows under his eyes were more pronounced. His hair wasn't brushed and needed a cut, the hair obscuring his vision.

Dimitri almost smacked himself. Something had clearly been bothering Ivan. He couldn't believe that with his training, it had taken so long for him to realize. He stood up

"Ivan," he hissed, standing up "what happened?"

Concern laced his features. Both men had been close since they were seventeen. Even though they weren't the type to talk about their feelings, they always told the other if something was bothering them.

"Grandma doesn't have much time left." He said, standing up. Dimitri inhaled sharply.

The current queen was Queen Vasilissa Dragomir, who Dimitri had the pleasure of meeting a few days prior. Before her, the monarch for nearly three decades was Tatiana Ivashkov, and before her was Princess Ekaterina Zeklos, Ivan's grandmother.

She stepped down due to an illness that was slowly killing her. Ivan's parents were both killed in an event which was ambushed by strigoi when he was a toddler. The attack also results in his father's brother and wife; Elliot and Vanadey Zeklos to be killed, leaving eight moroi left in the Zeklos line.

This meant that other than the Dragomir line, the Zeklos line had the least number of members at that point. Ekaterina Zeklos, the princess, Ivan, his three cousins- Dane, who was 19, his older brother Jesse, 22, Cassian, who was in his early twenties, and Bianca, who was now thirty, and a Voda by marriage.

The other two were Cassian's wife, Sofia Zeklos (nee Badica), and their two year old daughter, Catherine Zeklos.

If Ekaterina passed away, then that would make Ivan the new prince, giving him a compulsory place on the council.

Dimitri put his hand on Ivan's shoulder. He didn't ty to convince him that it would be okay, because he knew it wouldn't. When Ivan's parents died, he was too young to remember, leaving Ekaterina to raise Ivan. Losing her would be like losing a parent.

He tilted his head towards the door, indicating that they needed to leave. "You'll feel better once you've fed." Was all that he said.

Ivan nodded, unable to form words. He moved towards the door, Dimitri right behind him. As soon as they were out of the room, they walked side by side down the hall.

Once Ivan had fed, they started back to the room. Somewhere between those two places they noticed the queen walking towards the feeders. As they came closer, Dimitri noticed that she had only one guardian with her, a red headed male who he was unfamiliar with.

He felt a slight disappointment. He was hoping to see Guardian Hathaway, though he didn't know why.

In court there wasn't as much as a threat, so most guardians worked shifts at the border of court along with guarding their charges. He realized with a start, that soon it would be his future.

Ivan greeted the Queen and they stood there for a minute talking about the new living arrangements.

He tuned out the conversation, taking the opportunity to observe the queen's guardian. He looked young, around the same age as the queen, and like he had observed before, had flaming red hair and fair skin. He was scanning the surroundings, though they were in court.

He suddenly started paying attention to what Ivan was saying when he heard a name. "Where is Rose?". Dimitri was shocked. How did Ivan know rose? And he called her by her name, not her title, which meant he knew her personally.

Ivan turned to Dimitri. "I met her in Russia, she was travelling with Zmey." He explained. He looked thoughtful. "I was seventeen, I think; she must have been around thirteen"

Lissa laughed. "You are leaving out the most important parts. _Lord Zeklos_" She turned to Dimitri and grinned showing her fangs. "Rose threw her shoe at him when he called her stupid"

The red haired guardian next to the Queen snorted, entering the conversation for the first time. "Sounds like something Rose would do."

A female voice was heard from an adjoining corridor. "What sounds like something I would do?"

Rose Hathaway entered the corridor, hands on her hips. Ivan grinned at her. "We were talking about what happened in Novosibirsk". She smirked and patted Ivan on the shoulder "Ah, memories." She gloated.

Her smirk changed into a genuine smile. "How are you Vanya?" she asked sincerely. "It's been a while" **(A/N: I think Vanya is a nickname for Ivan, like Dimka is for Dimitri)**

He shrugged, opening his mouth to reply, when Rose turned towards the Queen. "You're shift is over Mason" she gestured towards the door. "I'll take it from here." Mason, that must have been the red headed guardian's name.

Dimitri took the opportunity of all the conversation around him to observe Rose. She was in a guardian's uniform, but she still looked amazing. Her hair was up, looking slightly damp. She must have come back from the gym.

"Okay" he agreed with her. She nodded professionally, "you're shift has been changed, your next shift is at eleven." Dimitri glanced down at his watch. It was seven o' clock

He frowned, subconsciously twirling his stake in his hands. "Why?" he asked her.

She inclined her head towards Dimitri, including him in the conversation for the first time.

"Guardian belikov has been assigned your shift." She said, twirling her hair around her hair.

Mason acknowledged him for the first time, holding is hand out. "Guardian Ashford" he introduced himself.

Dimitri accepted the other man's handshake firmly. "Guardian Belikov" he countered, "but you already knew that." Mason's face lit up with recognition. "You have a sister right?" he questioned, a sly look on his face.

"Eddie was dancing with her in the ball" he explained. Dimitri opened his mouth to ask where his sister was. He hadn't seen her since the ball. Before he could speak, Mason turned towards the brown haired beauty who occupied Dimitri's dreams. "We still up for tonight?" he asked curiously.

Dimitri's and Ivan's eyes widened slightly. Lissa saw the slight motion and started laughing silently.

Rose snorted. "Yes Mason, once your shift is over I am up for _sparring_" she said. Dimitri felt his shoulders relax slightly.

A light beeping was heard. Lissa reached into the pocket of her pale pink pantsuit and pulled out a beeper. Her eyebrows furrowed and she spoke. "I must be off to the feeders. Come along Rose."

Rose saluted Ivan and the two started to walk off. Before they could go very far, Rose turned to Dimitri and smiled. "Call me anytime you need a sparring partner." He gave her a hundred watt smile in return, and the light blush that covered her face after, made his day.

**Here it is!**

**Tell me what you think, leave a review. It'll make my day.**

**If you have any good story Recommendations from Harry potter, Percy Jackson, The hunger Games, Divergent or Cassandra Clare I would love to read more.**

**I love you all. KEEP SMILING**

**~ Queen of catastrophes**


	5. Rose

**Chapter 4**

Rose slung her duffle bag over her shoulder, and raised a hand in farewell to the Guardian she had been sparring with, Meredith. She left the gym and made the way to the little café she usually went to for breakfast.

While she was walking she saw a familiar figure walking towards her. "Dimitri," she grinned. He too, had a bag slung over his shoulder. His brown hair was tied at the nape of his neck, and it looked slightly damp, meaning he had just showered.

"Just finished morning workout?" she asked, changing her pace to walk beside him.

He smiled down at her. "Yes." He glanced at her bag, "You too?"

"Yup" she smiled again. "I'm assuming you go to the west gym?"

"And you go to the north." He finished with a look of understanding. There were three Guardian gyms in court. The one Dimitri had gone to was closer to the Zeklos wing, where he was staying with Ivan, and the north gym was near the Queen's chambers.

That explained why they hadn't run into each other in the two or three weeks that he had been staying there.

She pointed to the tiny café where she usually got her coffee before her shift and turned to Dimitri. "You wanna join me?" she asked, grabbing a rubber band from around her wrist and using it to die her hair back in a braid.

"Sure," he shrugged. "I have my shift in half an hour too." They walked to the café, and Rose tilted her head to a corner table, where she usually sat.

They both sat down, and Dimitri opened his mouth to say something, but was interrupted by a black haired moroi. "Can I take your order?" she looked to be in her mid-twenties, and her voice was sullen, like she didn't want to be there.

Rose rolled her eyes. "I come here every day, Martha." She gave the menu to Dimitri and continued, "Surely you know what I'm going to get."

The waitress sneered at Rose. "I don't know why _Dhampirs,_" she spat the word out like it was poison, "Are allowed at shops here."

Rose burst out laughing and turned to Dimitri, making her eyes wide and innocent. "Dhampirs shouldn't be allowed in shops_?_" her voice was floaty andhopeful; "It's not like we need to protect the moroi and need certain supplies to do that, right Dimitri?" at this point Dimitri was shaking with silent laughter.

Rose's eyes widened comically, "And food, we need _food._" She let out a dreamy sigh. She straightened up and looked the moroi straight in the eye, still grinning. "Right now, I'm paying your bills," she started, bopping her on the nose. The moroi looked stunned and disgusted. "I suggest you ask Guardian Belikov what he would like." She turned to Dimitri and gave him a meaningful look. He only managed to say one word. Any more and he would have burst out laughing. "Coffee."

The moroi waitress huffed and turned on her heel, leaving them in silence for all of two seconds, when they both glanced at each other, and burst out laughing simultaneously.

Dimtri hadn't laughed like that in a long time, with the moving arrangements and the hectic guardian schedules. When they were done, a good five minutes later, he looked at Rose quizzically. "How come you didn't give her your order?" he asked. The tips of Rose's mouth lifted slightly. "I come here pretty often, Belikov. They know exactly what I want."

As if on cue, the dark haired moroi returned, and placed two coffees and a chocolate donut on the table, and flounced off without a word. "Does she serve you often?" Dimitri asked her, stirring the sugar into his coffee. Rose swallowed the sip of coffee that she had taken and replied.

"Yeah." Rose wiped her mouth with her napkin. "She's studying to become a doctor here at court. She needs this job to pay foe expenses."

Dimitri shook his head. "There's no excuse for acting like that, though."

Rose shrugged, "I've been treated worse."

Dimitri gave rose a wry smile. "I'm sure every Dhampir has at some point." He finished the last of his coffee and continued. "But you handled that really well." He admitted.

She accepted the compliment with a small smile on her face, standing up since she was done.

"Tomorrow is my day off," she started once they were walking back to the royal wing to collect their charges. "My parents and I are going out the city for a movie. I invited Vika and she said yes already. Would you like to join us?"

"I don't know, Rose," disappointment flash on her face for a second and he felt guilty before continuing. "Ivan is going through a tough time and he needs my help right now." Rose had heard of the princess' condition too.

Rose's face brightened up. "He could come with us. With me, my mom, Vika, Eddie, and Mason, there are more than enough guardians to protect him."

"That's actually a pretty good idea," he admitted. "I'll tell you later today I he's up for it or not?"

The corners of her mouth tilted up. "Sure. And tell Vika when you decide, she can text me."

They had reached the wing of luxury suits by now, and parted ways, both smiling secretly to themselves.

x.X.x

Rose added the finishing touches to her mascara. Today was her one day a month, where she just got to be Rose Hathaway, not Guardian Hathaway, or the captain of the queen's guard. Just rose.

She loved Guarding Lissa, but sometimes putting her first all the time was exhausting. She had trained all her life to be a guardian, and there was nothing else she would rather do, but she needed her time too. Especially with the bond sucking her in all the time.

It wasn't often that she dressed up, or took time for herself. She only attended one Dhampirs ball a year and the others were spent guarding another moroi. She finished applying her light makeup, and sat on the bed, waiting for Mason to text her when to meet up.

It had been a while since rose had dated anybody. Of course, with being the captain of the queen's guard and all, she didn't get much time to anything other than guard, work out, eat and sleep.

Her first boyfriend had been Mason. They both decided to break up because of their duty. It was a unanimous decision, and both of them got over it quickly. They still remained best friends afterwards, which both of them were thankful for.

Her next boyfriend had been Andre Dragomir. That had caused a lot of scandal, for both of them were well known, and especially because Andre was the Dragomir Heir. They had broken up when Rose was assigned to Lissa after graduation, because Lissa and Andre both went to leigh university, and because she was a Dragomir family guardian.

She had loved Andre, but not for the first time, she had to give up something she loved, because _they come first._

Her most recent boyfriend had been Adrian Ivashkov. The rich Ivashkov lord who drew rose in when she least expected it. Their relationship had lasted almost seven months, and their breakup had been messy. She would always remember the nights she had cried herself to sleep because her duty had made her lose something else she loved.

There had to be a limit to how much she gave up to be a guardian right?

About a year ago, six month after her breakup with Adrian, she and mason had gotten drunk at a party and slept with each other. Both of them had been through messy breakups recently and were hurting a lot. They agreed that they could have a friends-with-benefits relationship, with no strings attached.

That arrangement worked out until Mason had fallen in love with a non-royal moroi a few months ago. They had started dating, and were now engaged to be married. They agreed to cut off the sexual relationship, and went back to being best friends.

Rose's phone beeped with a text. It was from Viktoria Belikova, Roe's new female Dhampir friend. _Dimitri and Ivan decided that they can come today. Sorry that It's last minute._

Rose picked up her phone and replied to her immediately. _No problem. Meet up in front of the west gym in 20 mins? _

Vika's reply was immediate. _Sure._

Rose thought of Dimtri and her face heat up. It had been a while since she had been interested in someone. And they were going to spend the whole day together too.

She was excited to see where this would go.

x.X.x

**Leave me a review and tell me what you think ;)**

**I hope you have a great day!**


End file.
